


兽皇丽奴(不定期更新)

by beautyluna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Lewdness, Night Elf, Orcs, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, dirty girls
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyluna/pseuds/beautyluna
Summary: 大灾变的降临让自铁炉堡陷入内忧外患，原本只是贵族旁系的茉莉娅•铜须，不得不踏上成为冒险家的路。32岁的未亡人拿起丈夫生前使用过的猎枪，打算迈出猎人的第一步——驯服野兽。荆棘谷的黑猩猩国王穆克拉成了她的第一个目标，计划非常完美，只是在执行的过程中发生了一点小小的意外，陷入包围的茉莉娅最终又会如何呢？未亡人矮人究竟能否如愿以偿成为真正的“狩猎大师”吗？她的冒险之旅又有什么香艳又疯狂的故事呢？敬请期待！
Kudos: 4





	兽皇丽奴(不定期更新)

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇含有大量重口内容，包括且不限于人兽交/强奸/轮奸/放尿/人体改造/猎奇等元素，请酌情观看

黑门28年1月21日  
我实在是受够了在荆棘谷的日子，闷热又潮湿，如果不是为了捕捉那只名为穆克拉的大猩猩，谁又愿意在这危险的雨林里住上几个月呢？  
我叫茉莉娅来自丹莫罗，该死的死亡之翼让世界陷入苦难，否则我作为铜须家族的一员也没有必要亲自上战场。  
你在怀疑什么？我当然是铁炉堡的王族！  
虽然……是麦格尼的表表表表亲，至少我体内也流淌着十六分之一铜须家族的血脉*挺胸*。  
好了好了，猩猩这种健壮的生物据说是由土灵转化而来，他们强大又勇敢，许多冒险队在荆棘谷都吃过大亏，被猩猩们的重拳打得面目全非。  
所以作为一名猎人，征服一只猩猩作为宠物是一件值得骄傲的事情。嗯？！我有没有过捕猎经验？你在质疑我？！要知道，在我丈夫还活着的时候，这种粗活都是他来负责的，我只需要利用我精准的射术来打穿猎物的脑袋就行了。  
放心放心！我从三岁就开始听英雄狩猎芬里尔的故事了。  
嘘！仔细听！有脚步声！  
快看那边，好像是成群的猩猩。啊哈！果然！今天的我是最幸运的！快！把袋子交给我，这里面是我从地精手里花高价买来的野生猩猩的尿液，只要把它撒在身上，就能掩盖我们的气味，神不知鬼不觉的，进入猩猩们的领地。  
“哗啦～哗啦～”哦，我的天，这味道真够冲的，闻上去就像是放了几年的发霉酒曲，或者是矿洞里工人们的洗脚水。你别这么看着我！你也要一样涂一点，什么？你说你是盗贼可以潜行？  
嗯……好吧，那我的猩猩尿似乎有点买多了，我还特意带了你的份呢！艰苦的丹莫罗生活告诫我们，不能浪费任何一点资源“哗啦～哗啦～”*将剩余尿液都倒在身上*这下都撒上去应该差不多了。  
嗯，你看着我干什么吗？什么？后面？啊？！救救我！快救救我！它…它在脱我的裤子！你别潜行啊！快帮帮我！啊！它在舔我！有东西在舔我，啊……不行啊，大腿，啊不能舔那里！快把我的枪给我啊！你别傻站着啊你个胆小鬼！你别丢下我啊……  
天呐难道它要！啊……不行，别伸进来，这死猩猩的力气太大了，我挣扎不了，帮帮我，它要进来了！  
嗯嗯…呃…啊……啊！？啊啊啊！进来了，好大！太大了，不行，我会坏掉的，*双眼圆睁*啊…要裂开了，小穴要坏了，啊别这么用力啊…“啪啪啪啪啪”…呃啊啊啊…不行了，我已经快两年没有做过爱了，别一上来就这么激烈啊…。  
嘶…啊～不行了脑袋有点空白了，和猩猩交配有点太刺激了，好大好长啊，比我见过的男人都要粗，下半身已经全部麻掉了，啊…  
嗯？怎么…还要转身吗？别！别在还在抽插的时候就把我反过来啊！别！磨到最里面了啊！要来了！一波厉害的要来了！快住手啊！我不要被猩猩操到高潮啊！不要不要不要啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
“噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤”啊啊啊啊～来了！我来了！连续不断的来了！快要不能思考了…别在我高潮的时候连续抽插，人家的脑袋会坏掉的！啊！又来了！  
“噗呲噗呲噗呲～”人家又高潮了…喷了好多出来啊…糟了…有点舒服的感觉了…等等！难道！不行不行唯独这个绝对不行！快拔出来拔出来！你快帮帮我啊！它……它要射了！它要射在我里面了！什么？！别叫！怎么可能不叫！它要在我的子宫里射精了！  
啊不！啊！不行啊…*咬牙*又…来了…和滚烫的精液一起*颤抖颤抖*一起…呃……这次来的好…好厉害，完全停不下来…*双目翻白*喔喔喔……  
*身体瘫软，丰满的胸口不住的起伏*结…结束了…它终于走了，啊…让我休息一会…*闭眼*  
什么？还来？别开玩笑了，我已经快被精液灌满了，一滴也装不下了…  
诶诶诶诶？！！！  
你们！不可以！别碰我！滚开啊！三个的话我真的会死的！你别看了，我求求你救救我吧！你……你怎么把裤子也脱了！你居然一直在自慰？！你真是太恶心了！  
不不不！你你点也不恶心！求求你了快救救我吧！啊！又插进来了！太粗了太粗了，比刚才的还要粗！这样下面会合不拢的啊啊！  
盗贼弟弟求求你救救我吧…嘶！顶到最里面了“噗嗤噗嗤”啊…！精液！精液都被顶出来了，别！别在继续了！在这样下去我会疯掉的！我真的要疯了！  
别顶子宫口！不行，被抱着的姿势实在插的太深了，我…我又要来了…你们？你们干什么！你们要带我去哪？别！别走路啊！喔喔喔！每走一步都要顶进子宫里一次，求求你别再有了，你要带我去哪……  
怎……怎么有这么多猩猩啊……你们难道？！  
不行不行不行！救命啊！救救我！全部都来我真的会死的！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！“呲～～～～”*放尿声*  
*双眼翻白，舌头吐出*不……我还不想死……

黑门28年1月24日  
哦，是你啊…又见面了。  
我？我当然还活着！什么？臭味？呃……是有一点…猩猩精液的味道，仅仅是一点…  
哦，你说这家伙？就是他帮我逃出来的！似乎这只猩猩在族群中最弱的，我被轮奸了几轮都没有轮到他，最后我趁着其他猩猩睡着的时候，和他打成了交易，才逃了出来，现在它是我的宠物，叫基尔。  
你问我什么交易？*白眼*还能有什么交易！我又没带着香蕉！  
你倒好，不仅自己逃跑了，居然都不喊人来救我！  
什么？什么叫看我很享受！*脸红*你到底看了多久…*小声*  
第二次公开放尿也看到了？被倒过来插的时候潮吹喷泉也看到了？穆克拉的巨根顶到子宫里也看到了？  
你这家伙到底对着我撸了多少次啊？！十次？二十次？不会是三十次吧！  
哼……想不到你这家伙……还有点实力…*脸红*  
屁眼？还好，猩猩们似乎并不觉得屁眼是用来交配的地方，我的菊花处女算是保住了。  
现在？我现在要去洗个澡，再找一位牧师给我做一个从头到脚的【祛病术】套餐，我可不想得了什么奇怪的传染病。  
嗯？公会？我还没有公会呢，怎么？想邀请我加入？【月下美人】这真的是什么正经公会吗？好吧好吧！那等我做完了全套护理就去你们公会看看，你这两天可以在荆棘谷的渡口等我，贵妇人的出门可是要盛装打扮的！

黑门28年1月30日14：30  
听着，我只是说跟着你来看看，并不代表我要加入【月下美人】我听说暗夜精灵都住在树上，我可不想每次回公会还要爬树。那样的话我宁愿住在温暖的石屋里，吃着美味的食物喝着冰镇的葡萄酒。  
嗯？到了？哦……还真是令人意外，是栋相当不错的建筑，你知道吗，我很喜欢研究不同种族的建筑，暗夜精灵的木制房屋虽然不防火，却有种别样的美感，想不到室内空间还挺大的。  
*遇到一位男性暗夜精灵*嘿！你好～哦，我只是收邀来看看，还没确定加入公会呢。是吗？我想作为猎人我们一会有很多话题可以聊。  
*歪头*长的太漂亮就是这点不好，何时何地都会被搭讪。好了，我们说点正事儿，【月下美人】公会一共又多少人？六十人？以暗夜精灵为主导？  
果然，暗夜精灵的人数很多，不过其他种族也都齐全，算是编制健全的公会了。不过……你们这儿的男性冒险者好像都是暗夜精灵。  
二十人组建的时候全部是男性？那为什么你们还要叫【月下美人】？！*打量*我要对你们的癖好重新估量了…当然！这也是加入公会的重要考察项目。  
*一位暗夜精灵女性靠近*晚会？我没说过要参加晚会。欢迎我的？我…我还没决定加入，是要感受氛围吗？好的德鲁伊小姐，我的名字？茉莉娅，茉莉娅•铜须，没错，就是那个铜须家族。谢谢，您可真会说话，那……我们晚上见。  
*转过头来*你们公会的人可都比你有礼貌多了，走吧！别傻愣着，带我看看达纳苏斯有什么好玩的。

黑门28年1月30日19：00  
*一位人类女性靠近*晚上好牧师，宴会开始了吗？希望我没有迟到！感谢您的赞美，我其实刚才还偷偷打扮了一下。  
晚上好，各位先生们女士们，我是茉莉娅•铜须，非常高兴能参加【月下美人】的宴会，真希望未来有机会加入你们。  
*转过头来*是不是很优雅？我曾经跟宫廷礼仪师学习了很久的餐桌礼仪，那可是正宗的皇室礼节！什么？喝葡萄酒是否需要礼节？你在看玩笑吗！美酒是丹莫罗至高无上的宝物，当然有专门的礼节，我来给你示范一下！  
*咕噜咕噜*哦～真是不错，暗夜精灵用果实酿酒确实不错，除了葡萄里面还有一种特别的香料，是达纳苏斯的特产吗？你让我猜？那也许我得多喝几杯才行。  
怕我喝醉？*白眼*生在丹莫罗的勇士什么样分烈酒我没尝过，今天恐怕是你要被抬着回去了！

黑门28年1月30日20：15  
哦！嘶……再快点！再快点！我要高潮了！哦！暗夜精灵的肉棒居然这么长，啊……插的我…好美啊…要高潮了！要来了！要来了！来了！啊啊啊啊啊～！*噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤*一边潮吹一边高潮了，啊……被又粗又长的棍子插到高潮了……*粗重的呼吸*  
德鲁伊小姐真坏啊，居然这个时候舔人家的下面，啊……太舒服了…什么？加入公会？人家可不是来加入公会的，只是来考察…嘶…啊～就是这里，别停，别停下，这里很棒…  
谁知道你们的欢迎晚宴会成为乱交大会…啊～葡萄酒？葡萄酒有催情的香料？那又怎么样，加了融化的铁水矮人也不会拒绝美酒。嘶！啊～又顶到深处了，你个家伙怎么硬的这么快，不是才射过两次吗？  
啊啊啊…又开始了，轻点，轻点*又一位男性靠近*你好啊帅哥，嗯？要我帮你含住吗？好啊，那你要稍微温柔一……呜？！*阳具野蛮的在喉咙里抽插*呜呜！“咕叽咕叽”喝啊……我还没准备好呢你就开始了…呜呜呜～！“咕叽咕叽”嗯嗯～太大了*含糊不清的呜咽*喔喔喔！  
喝啊……上下一起射精也太犯规了……嗯？又来了一位，怎么？今晚是要我把各位的精液都尝一遍吗？这才是欢迎会的正餐？那还真是糟糕透了呢…  
*转过头来瞪眼*你说谁是天生的骚货！明明是…是你们的药太厉害了…嗯，这位小哥哥也要插我的穴吗？来吧…没想到我的人妻小穴还挺受欢迎的…  
嗯！啊！啊～太棒了，你们暗夜精灵都这样龙精虎猛的吗？哦…啊～又顶到子宫口了！太长了！暗夜精灵的大肉棒太长太大了！  
不行，别这个时候换姿势啊！至少…啊！至少从我的子宫里把龟头拔出来再说啊！不行，我又要来了！别动！别动了！我来了我喷了！我又要喷了*噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤*啊啊啊啊啊～下面的高潮停不下来！这是什么姿势啊！摩擦到完全陌生的地方了啊！不行！又来了！高潮停不下来了啊啊啊啊！在六十个人面前公开大绝顶了啊啊啊啊！！！  
*母兽一样的低吼*呃……啊……*啪啪啪啪啪*射进来吧好哥哥…射死我，灌满我的子宫吧…  
*无神的双眼了过来*你们暗夜精灵技术都这么好的吗？什么？你们过了几万年都在研究性交？你们……可真是一群糟糕透顶的人渣啊……居然是一群研究了几万年性交的老变态……  
加入公会？如果我拒绝会怎么样呢？会…会变成你们二十个人的性奴？听起来好像更有趣一些啊……什么？如果我答应的话可以成为全公会六十个人的性奴？糟了，这样的条件好像…好像完全无法拒绝了呢…  
签订契约，好的……咦？！怎么招呼都不打就又开始抽插起来了啊啊～要一边…抽查…一边…填表格？你们还真是…啊～真是变态～啊！别顶那里！会坏的！  
姓…姓名…茉莉娅…茉莉娅•铜须，年龄…三…三十二岁…婚姻状况？不是应该问职业吗？啊？！啊！我回答，我回答！别再顶了！已婚……未亡人…  
有多少少性交经历？五人…不，加上今晚的四个，九人…目前…还有十四只猩猩…嗯？猩猩的事…你们问他吧*胡乱点指*反正他全程都看到了…  
肛交经验？没…还没做过，人家的菊花还是…还是处女女女女！！！！！*啪啪啪啪啪*别擅自加快频率啊！！！听到处女兴奋了吗？  
啊啊啊啊！又来了！又高潮了！今晚已经高潮七次了…真的不会脱水而死吗？谢谢你德鲁伊小姐，这酒真的很好喝，喝完身体暖暖的……好舒服……  
还有问题吗？最喜欢…什么姿势？喜欢…大头朝下的倒立着插，小穴被高高抬起来的插发！对，就是这种！啊……随时潮吹和精液都玩喷到脸上的感觉……  
小穴和屁眼最多容纳过多少根肉棒同时进入？当然只有一根啊！难道还能两根一起吗？啊…啊…哈？德鲁伊姐姐你居然被三根同时插过？啊！你坏！你太坏了，人家光是想想就又高潮了！啊，淫水喷到脸上了……热热的好舒服啊…  
是否同意成为【月下美人】的公会性奴，当…当然愿意，不然我来干什么？  
还……还要宣誓？按照这个读就好了吗？茉莉娅•铜须，自愿加入【月下美人】公会，成为全体公会成员的性奴，无论未来公会增加多少成员，依然如故，绝不背叛公会和任何一位主人，自愿奉献处自己的奶子，小穴，屁眼等身体任何补位让人玩弄，奉行所有主人的指令，永不反悔。  
用魔法影响记录下来了吗？那记得把我拍的好看一点，我上镜的妆没花吧？  
最后就是要盖章了，盖在哪里？契约上吗？不止契约？身体也要盖章？怎么盖？啊……人类小姐您的手好烫……啊！怎么回事？！子宫明明没有被插入！呃呃呃啊啊啊～！！擅自！擅自就高潮了！啊～缩紧的……好…好厉害！这是什么？好漂亮？  
淫纹？那是什么？啊啊啊！不行了，好像有什么东西进入意识里了……啊，脑袋要融化了……啊…子宫！子宫好舒服啊！又喷潮又来了！*噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤*

黑门28年2月1日14：00  
下午好…嗯，才醒过来…还以为昨晚会死掉呢……哪个…我究竟做了多少次？第二轮开始没多久我就已经失去意识了…啊？失去意识后居然也在努力的摆动屁股吗？*捂脸*怎么会这样怎么会这样*小声*  
今天是2月1号？！也就是……我整整昏迷了两天？我真是受够了！我要离开这里！我想一个人静静…啊！怎么回事！啊……我的子宫突然又收紧了……嘶……怎么突然就高潮了，还是超级厉害的……子宫…子宫高潮…  
淫纹？是淫纹的作用吗？我的淫纹到底代表什么？你也不知道？那我应该问谁？*人类女术士主动靠过来*每个人的淫纹都有不同吗？我的是代表什么？恶堕？恶堕是什么意思？比堕落还要高级吗？  
是很高级的淫纹吗？比你的还高级？你的是什么意思？奴役？完全不能反抗主人，会从命令中获得快感？那精灵德鲁伊小姐呢？扩张？越是扩张到极限快感越是强烈？  
难道我的等级比你们都要高吗？…………想不到在奇怪的地方获得了第一名啊？拥有全部属性的顶级淫纹吗？自己的身体都忍不住觉得厉害呢。  
顺便问一下，公会的女生都是像我一样的性奴吗？嗯？！不是？  
其他人都是二十人元老院的性奴？只有我签订的是全公会的性奴契约？好…好像事情向着不妙的方向发展了……等等！*悄悄*我肛门的处女还在吗？  
哦？居然没有人用我的肛门，难道是嫌弃它嘛*小声*……所有补位的处女都玩举行专门的开苞仪式？还挺贴心的…居然还有仪式……  
*转过头来*你别笑！还不是因为你，我才上了贼船！

黑门28年2月1日16：00  
什么？女性欢迎会？不是才举办过吗？怎么又来？这次是女孩子们的聚会？听起来还不错，下午凯莎（暗夜精灵女德鲁伊）和辛迪娅（人类女术士）的确和我提过这件事，我还以是几天后的事儿。  
她们已经休息过一天了，呃……那我是不是应该谢谢你们把我整整操了一天多呢？我可是个目标成为狩猎大师的猎人，没有太多时间给我浪费在做爱上，虽然我的确乐在其中。  
对对对，她们都是强大的冒险者，和她们搞好关系对未来会有不错的帮助，况且…*拍了拍小腹的淫纹*…我现在也没法拒绝任何人。  
淫纹的含义辛迪娅没有和我解释，她说要我用自己逐渐体会和解锁。怎么？现在想让我给你口交？饶了我吧，晚上还有一场“大战”等着我呢！  
你怎么这么急，把裤子都脱了，我说了我现在不想……嗯～有点不对劲…我的身体突然燥热起来了，身体要烧起来了，快！快把你的“水龙头”放到我的嘴里，呜～*舔弄*呜…好棒的味道*含糊*，嗯……喜欢这种吗？*深喉吞入*这么做好像让你很有感觉，肉棒在我的喉咙里颤抖…让我们再来一次吧*舔嘴唇*  
呜～呃～*一口吞下*“咕叽咕叽”*快速摆动头部*，呃啊～呜！呜呜呜～呃呜呜呜！呃呜呜啊啊哈哈哈……喝啊，要我把精液吞下去？如你所愿，我的主人*咕噜*。  
感觉舒服多了，燥热的感觉消退了，这就是淫纹的力量？“服从”的感觉也不赖，看来我已经开始解锁第一个能力了，我现在对晚上也有点期待了。

黑门28年2月1日20：00（辛迪娅视角）  
晚上好辛迪娅，晚上好姐妹们，除了执行任务的6个人之外，大家都在，真好～看来我不需要再进行自我介绍了吧？  
这是什么？新的自我介绍？每次开会都玩进行吗？好吧好吧～看上去和上次的宣言差不多，还有配套的动作，看来你们在元老院的支配下学了不少有趣的玩法。  
*双手放在脑后，半蹲下身体，张开双腿*晚上好主人们，您的母狗性奴茉莉娅，请尽情享用性奴的身体，您的任何指令性奴都会执行，请随意开发性奴身体的每一寸吧！  
啊～上来就是口交吗？好的亲爱的主人，我会耐力舔弄您的阴道，*舔舔*喝啊～真是美味的德莱尼小穴，您就是元老院的首席性奴，首席大人我会努力让您高潮的。*咕叽咕叽*真是紧致的阴道，来吧首席大人，将淫水喷在母狗的脸上吧，母狗原因喝下您的圣水！  
*噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲*啊～好多！首席大人潮吹得好厉害，这也是淫纹的能力吗？无尽之潮，听起来很像萨满的法术呢～首席大人就是萨满吗？真是好用的淫纹呢～  
啊？！我我的身体也开始擅自高潮了！潮水，我！我也开始潮吹了，怎么会？！*噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲*我从来没有这么大量的潮吹过，好棒！性奴要美死了！辛迪娅，这就是淫纹能力觉醒的过程吗？  
看来今晚的工作会很艰巨呢*舔嘴唇*  
辛迪娅妹妹就是次席吗？*啪耳光声*贱奴错了，是辛迪娅主人，辛迪娅主人请更用力的虐我吧…您是五席大人？第二，第三，第四大人都不在吗，真是可惜呢…不不不，您也是贱奴无上的主人，请您下达命令吧…  
舔脚，好的，能舔您的美脚是贱奴无上的光荣*舔弄声*啊！怎么舔弄主人的脚趾也会有感觉，啊……小穴麻掉了，子宫在收缩，每舔一下都会收缩。  
*舔舔*光…光滑的脚背，精巧的脚趾，啊！舔脚高潮来了！我光是给主人舔脚就高潮了*身体僵直，不断后仰*姐姐的淫纹是*奴役*吗？只要执行命令就能获得快感，哈…哈…看来是比“服从”要厉害很多的能力呢…感谢辛迪娅主人的赏赐，贱奴会好好努力学习的。  
六席主人，请为贱奴……啊！您这是…是…贱奴会努力和您互相舔的，请您啊～六席主人的口技好棒！*舔舔*“咕叽咕叽～”好强烈的快感！这根本不是普通口交的范围了！为什么！为什么会这么爽！主人也颤抖的好厉害，*舌头深入小穴*呃呃呃呃啊啊啊啊！！！等等？！这是！这是！*舌头再次深入小穴*我在舔自己的小穴？不！比那更强烈！啊～舌头停不下来，还想要更多～  
六席主人请和我一起高潮吧！我要来了！来了来了！超级绝顶来了！我要飞了！*噗呲～！！！*  
啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～超级绝顶我要死了要死了这绝顶太厉害了……六席主人的淫水也喷了超级多啊…这就是您的淫纹能力吗？“双生”，双方都能同时感觉到自己和别人的快感，真棒呢…  
七席主人是凯莎主人呢～贱奴还记得您的能力是“扩张”呢，性奴茉莉娅已经做好准备迎接姐姐的调教了，嗯……使用的工具是手吗？性奴还是第一次拳交…请凯莎主人…*惊叫！*上来就是四根手指吗*眯眼*人家会坏掉的吧！  
好痛！又好舒服！啊～阴道要被撕裂了！啊……第五根手指也进来了！*母兽一样的低吼*呜……呃啊……整个…整个拳头都进来了！凯莎主人细长的手指碰到子宫了！子宫口再颤抖！不要转啊！主人放过贱奴吧，贱奴会高潮死的！啊啊啊啊，太快了！小穴撑开后舒服得要死了啊！我又高潮了！今晚的连续高潮！！！  
*颤抖*啊……扩张的能力…真好啊…太强大了…  
还没完？难道？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！*身体猛的弓起*突然释放【英勇】是作弊啊！体积膨胀了好多！再极限的程度又膨胀了一倍啊啊啊啊！？？  
*弓起的身体连续颤抖*就算我是坚韧的矮人体质也要被玩坏了…*大口喘息*感谢凯莎主人的教导…  
八席主人您好…这是……魔杖吗？您是法师主人呢，叫您索菲亚就好？索菲亚主人好温柔呢…要双头一起吗？好的～  
啊…法杖有点硬，不过感觉也不错，索菲亚主人的淫纹是“禁宫”…难以理解…毕竟高潮了太多，茉莉娅的婊子脑袋已经变得无法思考了…  
居然是子宫奸时会无限高潮吗？不过这根魔杖好像不够长呢…等等？这是？奥术飞弹！  
啊！*击中*啊！*击中*啊！*击中*一波一波的奥术飞弹像…像射精一样命中子宫了！啊，每次都会让我高潮啊！不行啊，“双生”和“禁宫”一起发动了！我要死了！三倍高潮要把脑子也烧掉了！  
首席主人您要做什么？求求您了，您现在下令我真的会被玩死的，索菲亚主人也会高潮到崩溃的！  
索菲亚主人……您…您也在期待吗？  
好吧…我是【月下美人】最低贱的婊子性奴茉莉娅，从契约达成的一刻起，遍没有回头路了！  
命令是“给自己拳交”吗？不妙诶…我的手比凯莎主人要大得多，真的真的是……非常不妙了*吞口水*  
索菲亚主人，就让我们一起……堕入地狱吧…*噗嗤*呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！*双眼翻白极致阿嘿颜*噢噢噢哦哦！！！五倍（其实不止，有兴趣的同学可以算一下到底是几倍）绝顶的超级高潮来了！来了来了！贱奴婊子母狗骚逼浪穴肉便器茉莉娅要高潮到发疯了！要高潮到死掉了，死了死了死了死了死了，我死了*噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲无尽之潮*  
*眼神涣散嘴巴无力的张开舌头吐在外面*茉莉娅…再…再也…回不去…回不去曾经了…*昏厥*

黑门28年2月2日00：00（辛迪亚视角）  
对茉莉娅的轮奸已经持续了整整四个小时，每一名月下美人的姐妹都要用自己的玩具让茉莉娅共享一次高潮，再第二十三位主人给予的欢迎结束后，在“双生”淫纹加持下的茉莉娅已经突破了一百次双倍的高潮。  
*双眼迷离，身体微微颤抖*终于结束了吗？我觉得自己的高潮好像持续了整整一个月，不过没关系，奴隶婊子还能继续完成仪式…  
什么？已经进入了烙印的最佳状态？汉娜主人，您要做什么？好的，贱狗会分开双腿…  
嘶…哈…是…是穿刺吗？漂亮的小戒指…比我的婚戒精致多了，没关系，母狗的阴唇已经感觉不到疼痛了，完全麻掉了，汉娜主人可以随意穿刺。  
是辛迪娅主人的新发明吗？能佩戴真是我的荣幸，啊～阴唇被穿环的时候我居然也会有快感，看来我已经彻底堕落成烂货了。  
等等……好像有什么东西在阴唇上爬，好痒…不行…从外到内都在颤抖，辛迪娅主人救救贱奴，原本已经麻木的阴唇和阴道又开始骚痒起来了，淫水流了好多…像坏掉的水龙头一样。嗯？还有第二个吗？不行啊！如果在这种状态下带上第二个…啊！  
*腰部拱桥一样高高弓起*来了！没有任何插入就开了！是阴唇高潮！阴唇擅自高潮了！  
什么？用魅魔的淫水提炼的淫戒，每一枚都会强化快感和放大淫欲…感谢辛迪亚主人的赐福*跪下身体朝着辛迪娅行礼，后者把高跟靴子踩在茉莉娅的头上*  
还…还有第三枚吗…好的，贱奴能够忍受，贱奴就喜欢被主人们集体调教，喜欢…啊啊啊…第三枚戒指更强烈了，抱歉汉娜主人，婊子的骚水喷得停不下来了，“无尽之潮”真的太棒了，贱奴母狗已经要升天了！  
*30分钟后，八枚淫戒整齐的镶嵌在茉莉娅两侧的阴唇上*  
*噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤*呵啊啊啊……呵啊啊啊…汉…汉娜主人…的“禁忌辉煌”就是这种效果吗…敏感带上的饰品会增加敏感度，不行！现在继续插入的话！噫噫噫噫！！！*银牙紧咬脸色潮红*  
*首席把阴户贴在茉莉娅的脸上，不断的潮吹和淫液灌进茉莉娅的嘴里*呜呜呜……我的体力在恢复？可……*濒临崩溃的身体迅速恢复，但是精神已经开始恍惚*  
*在“双生”的作用下，后面的女奴们在和茉莉娅做爱时都直接高潮到了昏厥，后面的十七名女奴结束后，除去首席的女奴们又重新开始和茉莉娅做爱，直到昏厥为止，身体强健的汉娜和凯莎甚至连续高潮了三、四轮才满意的昏了过去*  
喝啊啊啊…首席主人，您…最后让贱狗奴隶服侍您吧，您圣水的美味让婊子烂货沉迷……*双眼失神，眼前逐渐模糊*

黑门28年2月3日10：30 暗夜精灵盗贼视角  
是的…我又昏迷了一天，我觉得日历这种东西真是伟大的发明，至少让我知道自己昏迷了多久。  
内裤？抱歉，我的淫戒让我没法穿上内裤，因为它永远是湿透的，好在汉娜主人帮我改造了一下锁甲下装，才不至于光着屁股出门。  
嘿，告诉我……首席女奴是怎么当上首席的？她是第一个被你们骗进来的女士吗？没有什么想法，只是女人的好奇心。  
魔网派对？什么是魔网派对？  
在魔网上放置图腾，抽取魔网能量？！*压低声音*你们疯了吗？蓝龙军团不会找你们的麻烦吗！  
把首席的身体插入图腾抽取魔网能量？什么意思？能得到什么？*震惊*无尽的魔力加上无尽的潮吹……难道？  
天呐…疯狂的想法…这种派对会持续多久？一个月？！你们把首席女奴当做恢复体力的淫欲喷泉整整一个月！  
*小声脸红*持续整整一个月的轮奸和连续潮吹吗……  
*扭头*我才没有什么期待！跟！本！没！有！  
说到底，我已经是《月下美人》的性奴了，无论发生什么都是我自己的选择，尊严什么的，已经不重要了，再我离开铁炉堡的那天，就已经没有什么不能舍弃的了。  
谢谢*接过纸巾擦眼泪*，难得你也绅士了一次，有好消息？执行三个任务之后就能接受开苞仪式？什么开苞？  
*脸红！*那里吗？……我的处女屁眼…要接受二十个人一起开苞吗…*小声*会不会再也合不上了…

黑暗之门28年2月3日 19：45 （暗夜精灵盗贼视角）  
泰达希尔树脂软泥，战争古树的空心枝条，还有什么来着？哦，对了，夜刃豹的精液对吧，第一个任务听上去倒是挺简单的，泰达希尔软泥怪随处可见，来吧基尔，我们上！  
吃我一箭！唔…它…是死了吗？不，我没怎么和软泥怪打过交道，它们不是动物，也没法当做宠物，嘿！基尔，小心点，那可不是什么玩具。  
*走近仔细观察树脂软泥*摸上去表面但是挺光滑的，我还以为会黏糊糊的。基尔，我知道你到了发情期，可是不能随便操来历不明的东西，说不定软泥怪会把你的小鸡巴一块融化了。  
嗯？拔不出来了？天呐你看到了嘛哈哈哈哈哈，那头蠢猩猩的鸡巴被树脂软泥吸住了，哈哈哈哈哈，我要笑死了。  
什么？脚？脚怎么了？哦唔！我还以为软泥怪已经死了，我收回手感不错这句话，它里面确实黏黏糊糊的，想吃了我吗？可别小看猎人的本事！  
*嘭！*尝尝冰冻陷阱的厉害！  
解决了，不得不说软泥怪这种东西真得能算是生物吗？嘿，麻烦你帮我打碎冰块，放我出来。  
*茉莉娅的躯干被软泥怪包裹住，只有头部和双脚在外，冰冻陷阱把软泥怪迅速冻结以后，茉莉娅的身体也被封在了冰里*  
基尔，打碎冰盖，你这个家伙真是个废物，连碎冰的力量都没有，就应该让冰块把你的小兄弟冻坏死掉。  
抱歉，看来真的需要你的帮忙了，在我的身体还有意识之前把我从冰块里弄出来。  
等等，你脱我的鞋子干什么？锁甲高跟鞋是我特意向汉娜定制的。什么？要行使你的主人权力？在这儿吗？野外的树林里？好的主人，月下美人公会性奴茉莉娅听从您的命令…  
用脚帮您撸管？好的，婊子的脚趾会努力的，主人的肉棒已经这么硬了，好粗壮好长啊，用脚掌撸开包皮，天呐，主人的鸡巴一跳一跳的真有活力呢！  
用脚掌夹住火热的肉棒，开始撸弄了，抱歉主人贱奴现在的视角看不到，只能凭借脚上的触感来撸弄了，一，二，三，四…二百九十六，二百九十七，二百九十八，二百九十六，三百！  
主人的耐力好强啊，居然撸了三百下还没射精，下面贱奴也要更加努力了，用脚摩擦主人的冠状沟了，据说这里是男人最敏感最舒服的地方…  
噢！每撸弄一下冠状沟主人的身体都会一抖一抖的，舒服吗主人？贱婊子母狗骚货奴隶用脚给您做的专属飞机杯舒服吗？骚逼脚上的茧子摩擦起来舒服吗？这可是场面穿高跟鞋磨练出来的，我和一般的矮人不一样，我的脚比她们的都要小一些，在铁炉堡脚小的女人被称为不能走路不能干活的代表，铜须家族的长老们甚至不愿意让我出席正式场合，可是我觉得我穿上高跟鞋是最美的。  
看来我这双小脚今天是派上用场了，也许它生来就是准备给主人做飞机杯用的，所以才这么小这么灵活。  
啊，主人的马眼流出了好多润滑液，真好，婊子的双脚飞机杯也要加速了，要对冠状沟展开进攻了，一，二，三，四；二，二，三，四；三，二，三，四；再，来，一，次…  
啊！我的身体也好热啊，也开始躁动起来了，是主人的加速命令触发了“奴役”吗？淫纹变得好热，好像小腹周围的冰块开始融化了，啊…树脂沿着锁环甲的孔洞流进来了，讨厌裤裆里都是黏糊糊的软泥。  
抱歉主人，贱奴分神了，贱奴母狗会更奴隶的用双脚飞机杯来给主人撸管，会用最快的速度！  
*撸撸撸撸撸撸*  
主人要来了吗？要射了吗？好的，都射在骚母狗奴隶茉莉娅的双脚飞机杯里吧，粗大的鸡巴射精吧！请您射精吧！主人！快把精液赐给人肉飞机杯，赐给精液中毒母狗奴隶的脚穴吧！  
啊！射了，精液来了！射精了，全部射在脚上了，好烫啊，好舒服啊…  
*咔嚓咔嚓，咔咔*哦，激烈的运动让冰块裂开了，啊…得救了，吮*茉莉娅舔食掉鸡巴上剩余的精液*  
嗯？脚上的精液不能舔掉？贱奴不想浪费…直接用沾满精液的脚穿高跟鞋？好的主人，如您所愿…  
再找一只新的软泥怪？我认为不必了…基尔，把烧瓶递给我，刚才在软泥流进我裤子里的时候……我存了一些在阴道里，现在可以…把它们…啊～*噗叽噗叽*装进烧瓶。嗯，收集任务完成的很顺利，出发吧，在天黑魔刃豹出动之前，我们得先采到战争古树的空心枝条。

黑暗之门28年2月3日 21：00 （暗夜精灵盗贼视角）  
别质疑我的捕猎方式，死掉的夜刃豹可榨不出来多少精液。你们暗夜精灵也太残忍了，居然把部队中的军用夜刃豹都阉割了，害得我只能来找野生的夜刃豹。  
用冰冻陷阱把夜刃豹冻住，然后再撸出它们的精液就行了，话说要多少精液？装满这一瓶吗？  
我让基尔去收集战争故事的树枝了，放心吧，他可是猩猩，天生就生活在树上，哦，小点声，好像有什么东西来了，快躲起来*草丛沙沙作响*  
看那，真是健壮的野兽，油亮的皮毛，要是能驯服一只作为宠物也不错，等到仪式结束之后我要把泰达希尔上的动物们收集一轮！  
没错小宝贝，靠近点，那里有你最喜欢的塔布羊肝，我花了大价钱从商人手里买到的！  
*咔嚓*成功了！冰冻陷阱触发了！野兽终究是野兽，即使你如此的优雅魅力，也不过是智力低下的动物而已。来，把你反过来看看你的肉棒是不是也充满肌肉！  
等等…好像…这是一头雌性夜刃豹…我再确认一下…好吧好吧，果然是一头雌性夜刃豹。它们是群居动物？一个种群中只有一头雄性，雄性不负责狩猎？你怎么不早说！还得我们白白蹲了两个小时…  
那怎么办，你得给我想个办法，不然也许整整一周我都碰不上一头雄性夜刃豹。嗯？你居然还真知道哪里有雄性夜刃豹，好吧～姑且再信你一次！  
*一小时后，赌场里*  
没错，驯兽师先生你没有听错，我需要夜刃豹的精液，一种非常重要的施法材料，我找遍了整个泰达希尔只有您这里有雄性夜刃豹。  
嗯，它们作为斗兽场的明星，非常骄傲？就不能用什么麻醉手段吗？我只要榨取一瓶就够了…用交配作为奖励，来训练它们的斗争心，哼哼，果然什么时候雄性脑子里都忘不了性爱*转头小声*  
还有一种办法？什么办法？我能不能接受？放心，为了能够收集到足够的施法材料，什么苦我都能吃，让死亡之翼咬上一口也在所不惜。  
*哗啦哗啦哗啦*  
呃…这是雌性夜刃豹的尿液吗？真是的…比猩猩的好不了多少，你确定它们不会攻击我吗？我只要趴着就行了吧…希望能快点结束，我真是受够了。  
我已经能听到它们沉重的脚步声了，还有鼻腔里呼出的热气，嘿！它在舔我的屁股，有倒刺的舌头真是让人欲罢不能，我越发想要捉一头夜刃豹做宠物了。  
唔…它可真强壮，如果趴在这儿的是细胳膊细腿的血精灵恐怕要被直接压死了，唔～柔软的皮毛还挺软和的，来吧大猫猫，享用你的战利品吧。  
嘶……你的肉棒很热…不过…啊…有点疼…它好大，好长啊…怎么还像带着倒勾一样…嘶…顶在花心上了，我的“禁宫”再灼烧我的子宫口，啊…这感觉…让人又疼又爽，啊欲罢不能啊。  
你！你别看着我笑，我的小穴要是被操坏了，我回去可饶不了你啊啊啊啊啊！它的肉棒再拉扯我的子宫！肉棒的尖端已经插进子宫里了，上面的倒勾不断的拉扯，每一次抽插都像要把我的子宫拉出来再塞回去一样……哦哦哦哦哦哦，不行，太快乐，子宫要被搞坏了！小穴被插得一塌糊涂的，啊，好美啊，越疼越爽…  
嗷嗷奥奥！这样被操过以后小穴会变形的吧…可是真的太刺激了…我…我还想要…大猫肉棒太强了，太棒了，子宫要被肉棒神操穿操烂了。  
又加快了！是要射精了吗？快！射给我！射在我的子宫里，越多越好，把我灌满吧！把我变成你的精液容器吧，在我的子宫里射满。嗷！热辣辣的来了，热辣辣的精液来了，像海康在撞击我的子宫，啊，我要怀孕了，要被夜刃豹交配到怀孕了吗…  
*咬牙*我也高潮了，去了去了去了…射精高潮最棒了！*喘息*讨厌，被操过的小穴松松垮垮的，根本夹不住多少精液。喂！你，别在哪里撸管了，把瓶子给我…唔…才三分之一，剩下的…  
嗯？怎么回事？还有一头夜刃豹？夜刃豹首领会把交配权分发下去巩固统治？喂，那不就是轮奸他要操第一炮嘛！说的好听，还巩固统治。  
*趴下身体，撅起屁股，扒开还在滴水的小穴*来吧，小猫猫，巩固你们对我的统治吧…  
*两个小时后*  
已…已经第…五只了…*翻白眼，嘴巴口水直流*还没好吗？我……已经采了两，两瓶精液了…啊啊啊！又来了，射精高潮，就这样吧…我的逼已经彻底松掉了，再射几百次也存不住几滴了，什么？我的阴道已经合不上了？用…还用你说，我自己的阴道…我自己不知道吗…  
带我走吧，扶着我，我的腿快没知觉了…*转头看向驯兽师*如果下次你们这儿的雌性夜刃豹忙不过来的时候，可以来《月下美人》公会找我帮忙，免费*wink*  
两瓶精液怎么都够了，剩下就是等基尔的消息了…裤子？不穿了，你帮我拿着吧，赌场离公会不远，半夜三更的路上没什么人…  
什么？背我回去？那我的骚逼不是更引人注意！你真是……好吧…也没别的办法，我的腿已经不是我自己的了，希望首席姐姐还没睡，能把我已经松掉的肉洞完全治…好…*昏迷*

扭曲虚空 巨大恶魔视角  
*茉莉娅全裸身体坐在地上缓缓睁开眼睛*这里是哪里？哦…您好，魅魔女士，我好像刚采集了夜刃豹的精液，然后就睡着了，难道现在是在我的梦里吗？  
扭曲虚空？怎么可能，扭曲虚空不是存在于宇宙深处吗？人类只要进入其中肉体就回被完全撕碎。  
我已经死了？别开玩笑了女士，如果你用了什么魅惑之类的障眼法就请收起来吧，否则我就要使用暴力手段了。  
你说你是刻痕者？淫魔之主？抱歉，我没听说过您的大名，我现在只希望回到公会里，还有意识等着我去执行呢。嘶……我的淫纹…好热，它再发光，你对我做了什么？啊…*双腿发软跪在地上*  
你想和我聊聊？好像我也没有其他的选择，术士辛迪娅的淫纹能力是你赐予的？帮你收集生命能量，被淫纹影响的子宫是你收集生命气息的传送门，所以无论灌入多少精液都不会怀孕……原来还有这么方便的功能。所以你找到我是做什么？  
我很特别…哦，谢谢您的夸奖*脸红*，特别淫荡？喂！我可不是生来就这样，只是…欲望有些强烈而已。你说我的淫纹恶堕是你亲自授予的……能够吸收其他淫纹的力量，所以我会变得更强吗？能够一拳打死塔布羊之类的？  
只是性能力增强*失望*，听着，我的理想是成为狩猎法师，而不是性爱大师，做爱只是我的爱好，不是我的全部。你想和我打赌？打什么赌？如果我能在你的抽插下坚持666下，就还我自由？魅魔女士，您要用什么抽插我呢？尾巴吗？还是恶魔的自慰棒呢…  
什么，您的胯下居然有一根肉棒，根据对方的欲望变换造型？遵从我心底最深处的欲望……这…这是什么啊…这肉棒光是龟头就快有我的拳头大小了！肉茎一节一节的，每一节上都有不同的肉瘤，这东西的长度会直接插进我的胃里吧…*吞口水*  
放弃？铜须氏族的女人永远不知道放弃！*茉莉娅蹲在魅魔身上，用小穴对准了肉棒*它就是我内心最渴望的形状吗……嘶…好大…好涨…嗯！光是龟头进来就已经快要让我发狂了，啊啊啊啊冠状沟上的肉瘤，剐蹭肉壁好舒服，阴唇被反复摩擦的要美上天了，第一节肉棒完全进来了，顶到子宫口了，啊淫纹在发光，它在渴望子宫被贯穿，别，别抓我的腰！魅魔女士你要干！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！*双眼圆睁，银牙紧咬*  
*噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤噗嗤*光是插进去就已经高潮到飞起了，我的子宫和引导都被拉扯到极限了！要…要抽插吗…来吧，呜呜！第一下就又高潮了*噗呲*我？我失禁了吗？尿都出来了…膀胱被挤压着里面的液体都流出来了，什么？无尽之潮还能作用于尿液！不行啊不要盯着我放尿的样子看啊…别，第二下别这么快，我的尿都还没喷完！呜！子宫几乎都要被拉扯到体外了，然后再用力塞回去，真的是人类能承受的吗…  
*抽插**抽插**抽插*……  
喝啊喝啊…已经…多久了…一百…一百二十下吗…还…还有五百四十六下…我…我好像已经逐渐喜欢这种快感了…什么？！要换体位！别的别突然擅自移动啊，啊啊啊！别把我的身体倒过来，这种倒立的体位我真的会被插死的吧！尿…不受控制的流出来了……大脑虽然发射了恐惧的信号，身体在期待，可恶我这淫荡的肉体，别擅自就高潮了啊！  
啊～？？？！！！！和刚才摩擦的地方完全不同，肉壶的审判之剑一下贯穿到底，我的子宫已经完全被征服了…真的太爽了，鸡巴最棒了！鸡巴太强大了！您就是鸡巴的神！给我更多更多吧！  
*抽插抽插抽插*  
已经四百下了……魅魔女士，求求你饶了我吧！我…啊！真的…啊！快要…啊！被干死了…啊！啊！啊！啊！让我把话说完啊喂！啊啊啊啊！  
*抽插抽插抽插*  
这种…把我抱起来的…体位真的…是让人欲罢不能，我已经成了…魅魔女士的鸡巴套子了，完全…被挂在肉棒上…什么？已经六百六十五下了？我说过…铜须矮人，永远不会放弃…  
最后抽插一下就可以重获自由吗？太好了，来吧…也该结束这场噩梦了…  
腿？我的腿怎么了？我的腿夹着你的腰不让你动？有吗？没有吧……我才不是完全爱上这根肉棒的无耻淫娃荡妇呢！  
哦…好像确实…抱歉，双腿不自觉的就加紧了，还不是因为这根鸡巴太大了，我的腿都快失去知觉了…  
来吧，最后一下，结束之后让我离开这里。  
来吧，快来啊，给我最后一下………最后……  
*眼泪涌出，略带哭腔的将头埋在淫魔之主丰满的双乳中*不不不！别拔出来！我还想要这根变态肉棒大鸡吧，它就是我的神，我的信仰，我的主人，我想被它活活操死，把我的子宫，阴道还有阴唇都蹂躏破坏…我已经是鸡巴的奴隶了…  
最终…还是没能撑过六百六十六下吗？等待我的结果是什么？是永远堕落在扭曲虚空中被大鸡吧干爆吗？什么？您改造了我的子宫，每一下抽插都是对母狗骚逼的调教和改造！真是……中计了啊！啊！最后一次抽插来了！全身上下每一个细胞都在性高潮，太…太…太高潮了…  
子宫传送门建立完毕了…婊子浪货骚母狗以后就是主人的代言人…艾泽拉斯的所有雄性都会渴望轮奸我的淫穴，我将为您收集他们的精气…我是您忠实奴隶，茉莉娅•吸精者。


End file.
